ArtelTale
Artyom Eltcov (Time Wanderer) |website = Role character page on the site vk.com Role character page on the site twitter.com |date = February 25, 2019 |type = Character-centered |tone = Semi-Serious |status = Early development stage }} ArtelTale is an AU of Undertale, based on the role-playing character Chara Aruseru. The universe is at an early stage of development. The universe was inspired by the comic DETERMINATION and the article CHARActer analysis. Story In this universe, due to some error in the code, Frisk does not climb Mount Ebbot, and therefore does not end up in the Underground. However, Chara still wakes up at the moment when, in theory, Frisk was supposed to fall. At first, Chara does not understand what happened, since from her point of view she had just been on the Surface with Asriel. However, pretty quickly it reaches her where she is now. And already, in a hurried step, she begins to go forward, heading to the New House in the hope of clarifying the situation, when suddenly some voices from outside stopped her, preventing her from even reaching the room from Flaui, and after some courtesies in rather rude form tell about the events after Asriel went to the Surface. After hearing this, Chara realizes that he no longer deserves to have the surname Dreemurr, because by her stupidity she almost killed her brother Asriel (voices concealed information about his death for some reason). Chara takes a surname whispered by her voices, Aruseru. They said to clarifying questions that she was from the Surface, about which Chara had no memories besides dying. Soon, during the first attempt to walk around the Ruins, Chara realized that she was absolutely intangible and invisible to the inhabitants of the Underground, right up to Napstablook (although there are still some doubts). This fact, plus periodic angry taunts from the voices, drove Aruseru into an unbalanced state, as a result of which she made her debut but short ten-second journey to another universe, very similar to the original (though not from Chara's point of view). Chara knew little about alternative universes except what they were. And then thanks to one random non-fiction book, taken in the library, during lifetime. But now Chara had to understand this topic in a little more detail, because in these ten seconds it turned out that for other universes it is very visible and tangible, although it remains a phantom half. Initially, Aruseru was going to visit the library for information, but after some thought she considered that it was not worth it, since there would probably be only theories. But, frankly, the real reason was the fear of meeting Toriel along the way, it was necessary to minimize emotions. Of course, the voices still did not allow to concentrate, but it was already familiar. After a dozen or two trial and error, Chara finally managed to find that loophole in the mind that is capable of making it possible to move to other universes. After several travels, Chara realizes that in her universe at least one key element is missing, or rather a person. In most universes, Frisk was present, which was not even mentioned in her universe by assurances of votes. Moreover, Frisk is very closely associated with alternative versions of Enchantment. And after some thought and some more discoveries, it was decided to base on the place of the fall in anticipation of Frisk, as there was nothing left to do. In addition, some subconscious responsibility for them was felt. True, it could not do without quite frequent sorties into other universes for one reason or another. Trivia * Voices are Souls that somehow passed into the Chara consciousness. * Souls for the most part have a negative attitude towards Chara, with the exception of Blue and Green. * Chara calls herself a half-ghost, since her need for material food has not disappeared, although she has become miserable. * Two months after the awakening of Chara, in one of the alternative universes, for some reason, she laid her shoes in the Tammy Shop, and with the permission of the Blue Soul, her Pointe shoes became her temporary shoes. * Chara has a very strained relationship with Tammy in several universes due to financial fraud and some espionage. Category:AUs Category:Semi-Serious Category:Character-centered